


Angel with a Lisp

by TheSilentUnderworld



Series: Baby Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Angels, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel comes suddenly in the night and imparts a- a child onto Sam Winchester!? Sam isn't good with kids. Sam isn't good with angels. But maybe... maybe he can learn?</p><p>It's fluff, Sam with a kid Gabriel and lot's of cute stuff. That's it. It's precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Came in the Night

He was asleep when the light hit him from the center of the old motel room, when the angelic form entered, when the booming voice spoke. Dean unfortunately was not there because some stupid little quarrel that had Sam so hot headded he opted for his own room this time, however good backup seemed at the moment.

"You are to take care of him. Protect him. You can give him a better life than I.” They, the shining being that had came into focus from said light, threw a silver blade to his side, one that Sam had never seen before. Now that Sam was entirely lucid he saw the angels wings were bloodied, ripped. “Just in case.” Then, the ‘him’ in question, a cloaked… kid stepped out from behind him, one who couldn’t be any older than six. Just as quick as the radiant, wounded, angelic form had appeared, it vanished and left nothing but the small figure in the center of the room.

Sam was greatly confused, he didn’t know what to say better yet how to react to this. Was he just given an angel? A kid- angel?  He got up from the bed, after placing the blade a good ways out of the childs reach, and looked at them. “U-um…hi?”

"Hiya!" They smiled brightly. "I have my very own human now huh!"

"I-I guess so.” Sam blinked, unsure of anything at this point. “What’s your name?"

"Gable!" He jumped a bit, throwing the cloak off and revealing shining Golden wings. He had a lisp? Gabriel?

"Gabriel huh…that’s kinda a cute name." Sam said with a smile, but not a friendly one. More like 'this situation is so incomprihensable there isn't much to do but grin'. So this was… an Archangel?  "So why am I your human, do you know? And who was that Angel who brought you here?"

"Dad said to find the bestest humans and give us to dem! Cause evwyone was fighting and that wasn’t good and he told ouw brothers to make sure we werw safe!" He smiled as though that weren’t tragic, spreading his beautiful wings out. "And that was my bwutha Wafiel!" All of a sudden that energy faded.  "Ewey, it’s eawly!" He yawned.

Sam rubbed the back of his head, he understood smally now why the angel was in his care.  ”Well I mean… guess you can sleep on the other side of the bed if you’re tired.”

"Ok!" The little thing hopped up next to Sam, stretching his wings out once more and just grazing Sam’s arm. They were soft and smooth and sent a bit of shock through Sam, the ethereal nature of the creature beside him becoming suddenly obvious.

Sam couldn’t help the shiver overcoming his body from the odd feeling.

"Hmm?" The angel looked up at him. "Are you ok human?"

"Y-yeah fine…your wings just brushed my arm a bit.” He rubbed the point of contact a bit. “And I have a name, it’s Sam.”

"Oh, Oopsies. Well, sowy Sam!" He cocked his head. "Whats wong with my wings?"

"N-Nothing….they’re just really soft." He blinked. “Like unearthly-soft.”

"Thank you!" The little thing smiled and rolled over to him. "They say angel wings are soft and warm untill you make them angwy!" He smiled playfully. "Watch out sammy!"

Sam only smiled and nodded, a sort of ‘kid’s say the darndest things’ moment he never thought he would experience coming too. “I’ll be sure to do that.”

"Hehe~" Gabriel giggled and grabbed Sam’s arm, cuddling up to him.

Sam blushed slightly at the cuteness but didn’t tell Gabriel off. He just smiled a little and let his eyes fall as soon as the angel had drifted off.


	2. Charm in the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumping off beds when you still have little wings isn't too smart, Gabe.

Sam’s alarm woke the two of them- abruptly. A screeching buzz that would shatter windows were it any louder.

Gabriel sat up and just before Sam was able to silence it, tears finding his eyes as the shock set in of such a disruptive awakening, one he had probobly never experienced before.

Sam turned off the alarm quickly and rubbed the little boy’s back, barely knowing how to comfort him. “Shhh…It’s okay it was just the alarm.”

“It scawed me!” He whipped his eyes, calming down a bit and looking up at Sam for something reassuring.

Sam made sure his features were soft and calming as he spoke warn-toned, he might not know how to be kid-specific comforting, but he knew how to be with people in general. “Don’t worry Gabriel, it’s alright.”

"Ok~" He smiled, tears gone in a devious flash as he jumped up on the bed. "Im wewly hungwy!"

"Alright settle down, what do you want to eat?" Sam grinned as he stood and started over to the kitchen area of the Motel room.

"Idunu! I’ve nevew been to eawth befow!" He jumped up, pure energy.

“Well pick something you might like.”

"Uhm." The little angel looked around, then grabbed a cereal box from the counter almost too high up for him to grab. "This?"

"Okay." He grabbed the box from Gabriel and started making the cereal. “Sit down for me.”

"Thank you Sammy!" He hopped up and down, fluttering his wings futile in attempts to push himself off the ground.

Sam walked the bowl over to the table in which Gabriel was fluttering. “Don’t hurt yourself Gabe.”

"Mhhh~" He didn’t listen, hopping up and down and flapping his wings more.

"Gabriel calm down." He put the bowl on the table.

"Ok!" He jumped up into the chair finally still, probably for no reason more than he had to be to eat. "How do you eat ceweal?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, but of course he wouldn’t know. “You scoop some up with the spoon and put it in your mouth.”

"Oh." He looked at the bowl like it were a foreign object- which it was. "Um…" He picked the spoon and shoved it in his mouth.

Sam chuckled a bit. “Not too much, I don’t want you to choke.”

"This is too hard!" He pouted, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"How is it hard?"

The golden haired, golden winged child just kicked their legs and groaned. They were a kid, after all.

Sam sighed and took the bowl. “Well what else do you want, since this is too hard?”

"Idunu! Youw my human, you tell me!" He grumbled and let his wings down enough to graze the floor.

"Well I can’t just decide what you want to eat. Come on, Gabriel.” He said leaning against the counter, his phone started ringing just then. "Hold on." He answered and with little surprise it was Dean.

"Hey Sammy." His voice was more chipper than usual.

"Who’s that?" Gabriel asked, hopping up and grabbing Sam’s leg.

Sam tried to wiggle him off. “Hey Dean.”

The voice on the phone turned a bit curious. “Quick question Sammy, did you uh…I don’t know happen to get angel kid last night? Cause I got one.”

"Yeah…I did…he won’t let go of my leg though."

The Angel connected to Sam’s hip made a bird noise, well, a squawk- and… There was a little,   
softer cooing from the other end of the line…

Sam covered his ear to the noise, but Dean seemed even happier. “Did you hear that~! He did that when I whistled~”

Sam grunted, lucky him. “Well I’m glad you liked it. I just got my eardrums blown out.”

"Cas! It’s Casssss!" Gabriel bounced. "My baby brother Caaassss!"

Dean gave a confused tone. “Did he say ‘brother’?”

Sam just shrugged even though no one could really see it. “Yep. Guess so.”

"I wanna see Cas!" Gabriel sputtered once more. "I love Cassy!"

Sam rolled his eyes. “You wanna meet up tomorrow?”

Dean just chuckled. “Sure. Ten, my room? Can’t really take them out, wings and all.”

“Sure, see you then.” With that he hung up the phone.

Gabriel hugged Sam’s leg even tighter. “I missed Cas soooo much!”

Sam just smiled down at Gabriel, annoying, selfish, but loved his brother. “I know you do, I know how you feel.”

"Who was on the phone Sammy?"

"My brother, Dean."

“Oh! Is he your little bwotha? Cas is my little bwotha!”

Sam shrugged. “No, He’s my big brother.”

"Ow." He ran over and jumped on the bed, fast as lighting and apparently done with breakfast. "When I’m oldaw, I’m gonna teach Cas how to fly!" He spread his wings out in mock flying poses.

Sam chuckled a bit, little thing was already thinking about what he’d teach his brother. ”That’s great and all but get down you might hurt yourself.”

"But I wanna fly!" He kept jumping.

"Gabriel you’re gonna hurt yourself!" He went over to the bed, that way if Gabriel fell he could catch him.

"Nu-uh!" He kept it up and moments later- low and behold, he did jump up a bit too far off and hurdled towards the ground erratically flapping his wings for control.

Sam darted for him and caught the flailing little thing. “Are you okay?”

"Wow!" He smiled like nothing had happened at all. "Your weally fast!"

"Yeah…" He put Gabriel down, sighing. "Be careful next time."

"If you say so!" He giggled.

The rest of the day went similarly, Gabriel almost hurting himself and Sam saving his feathery little butt… but by eight o’clock he was worn out, it had happened so slowly Sam hadn’t even noticed it.

Gabriel was tired eyed as he grabbed onto Sam’s shirt with one hand, the other sucking his thumb as Sam watched some basic cable show.

Sam rolled his eyes, thanking the now very real god this angel wasn’t a perpetual energy device, and patted the little one’s head. “Tired bud?”

"Uhuh…" He mumbled, eyes closing almost on their own.

Sam turned off the TV and tucked him into bed. “There, happy?”

"No!" He grabbed Sam’s hand and held it close. "Now I am!"

Sam shook his head with a soft smile, annoying as he was he was... endering. “Don’t know why you like me so much.”

"Cause youw a good human…" He cooed.

Sam chuckled a bit, he had taken too many lives to think himself ‘good’. Even if most of them had tried to kill him first.  ”You can be pain sometimes but you’re actually… nice~”

"Love you too Sam…mmyyy…." He mumbled before falling out of consciousness.

Sam smiled again and kissed his forehead. He was so tired from the long day of keeping Gabriel safe and fed and busy he too fell into sleep, knowing the next day, and maybe every one after, would be just as exhausting… and just as worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you would like me to write more in this series, suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
